


Back from the future

by Moncey1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Smut, Time Travel, Violence, parent/child incest (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: From a war torn future, a lone warrior will travel back in time to protect the one person that can save them all. (I literally just realised that I've written a RWBY version of Terminator)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader, Nora Valkyrie/Reader, Pyrrha Nikos/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Back from the future

Ozpin opened his eyes as he felt something tap on his shoulder, his hazel eyes rising to see a tall young man standing before him.

His hair was jet black but with faded orange streaks near the roots, the thick strands falling to his shoulders. A long scruffy beard the same colour as his hair covered his face. He wore a ratty woolen fleece hung loosely on his shoulders, the front wide open showing a tattered shirt underneath, which was held together by a length of worn string, tied at the stomach, leaving his heavily scarred chest bare.

In his right hand he held a giant hammer, with one side of the head being a simple rectangular lump of steel, where the other side was a large cylindrical booster.

“We’re here” the broad shouldered man said in a calm voice, effortlessly raising the hammer to rest on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Magni,” Ozpin said with a tired sigh, pulling himself to his feet with the help of his cain, before stepping over to the open door of the Bullhead airship that they were in. 

Looking down, he saw that they were hovering several metres above the top of a partially destroyed tower, rubble and giant broken cogs littering the roof.

Looking behind him, Ozpin made eye contact with each of his companions, looking deeply before addressing them all.

“I know some of you don’t agree with what we are about to do…”

He was cut off by a snort from a man even taller than Magni, his jaw length hair slicked back, and a green shirt hanging loosely over his dark skin.

“As I was saying” Ozpin continued, clearing his throat. “I know some of you don’t agree with what we are about to do, but I honestly believe this is the only way we can defeat Salem, and get back what we lost.”

An older woman with long black ringlets and thick red clothes huffed in annoyance, stalking between Magni and the taller man to stand beside Ozpin.

“Enough with the shit speeches, let's just get this done.” 

And with that she turned and leaped from the ship, landing skilfully on the tower below.

Ozpin just sighed and shook his head, looking to the other two men.

“You honestly think this’ll work?” the giant man asked.

“I do, Hazel, I do.”

Hazel Rainart just nodded silently, before, with a slap to Magni’s back, he followed his female companion out of the ship.

“Magni?” Ozpin asked.

“What’s to lose?” the 17 year old asked back.

Together they dropped to the tower below.

“Raven,” Ozpin said, looking to the dark haired woman. “If you’d care to do the honours.”

The woman grunted in reply, and grasping the handle of the sword that rested on her hip, she wrenched it out and swung it in front of herself, causing a large red hole to tear open in the air.

Ozpin nodded to her in gratitude, but before he could speak, a deafening roar echoed around them.

Quickly spinning on his heel, he turned to look out at the devastated city scape several miles away, where, flying above it, was millions of large black dots.

“It’s too late,” Raven said, slipping her sword back into its sheath.

“We can’t give up now” Hazel growled out, and looking back up at the hovering ship, he bent his knees and leapt, landing easily inside.

“I’ll buy you some time” he yelled, and turning to shout something at the pilot, the airship turned and propelled itself toward the approaching mass.

“You think you can keep it open for ten minutes?” Magni asked the slightly shorter woman.

“Just get in boy” Raven replied, jerking her head at the humming portal.

“Good luck,” Ozpin said, looking hopefully toward the young man.

“Same” Magni replied, before turning and striding into the portal.

_ Falling _

That’s what it felt like, as if he was  _ falling _ . 

For what felt like eternity. Until…

**_SMACK!!!_ **

“Fucki- Gods above” Magni groaned, cupping his throbbing skull.

“Well, nice of you to finally join me, Mr Valkyrie” said an amused sounding voice.


End file.
